Of Lives and Destiny
by Shiroi-Jyuujika
Summary: Mikagami leaves without saying goodbye. Four years later, a certain Kirisawa Fuuko finds herself face to face with him. Tokiya/Fuuko. Hey hey people, chapter two's up. *Hope its not boring*^-^
1. Meeting, Four Years

Of Lives and Destiny- Is it really set or people build it up themselves?  
  
  
  
Here is a story that may give people something to think about...  
  
  
  
Hi! Minna-san, I know I promised the last chapter of Damn Sun, but as writers you all know that we can get writer's block once in a while, daro? So, I've decided to start on another wild idea of mine. This fanfiction is like a POV and story telling crossover [??], so bear with me okay. The first part may seem boring, especially ice-boy's POV but it'll get better after that. Well, hope you guys read and review.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: I just hate doing this, basically let's get this over and done with. I do not own Flame of Recca. Though I would very much like to.  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
  
  
[Tokiya's POV]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Of lives that were lost,  
  
uncontrollable sorrow,  
  
Of bridges that were crossed, unspeakable silence.  
  
  
  
It was snowing. I started feeling it when I had stepped out of my house. How many years has it been since I had left Tokyo? I smirked. Since when did I ever care? Maybe its because of this nagging feeling at the bottom of my heart that tells me I should have at least said goodbye to the bunch of monkeys back there. After all, compared to the idiotic girls around in New York, any of them almost seemed much more intelligent then the group of girls added together.  
  
  
  
I looked up at the sky, feeling suddenly all wistful. I did miss Tokyo, though I never showed it. It was after all the place which I had grown up in, and it held my memories of Mifuyu. Mifuyu...how long ago was that? I smirked again, letting the prided self of mine take over what ever little feelings I had left in my heart and continued my walk to the University.  
  
  
  
[Story telling, no POVs from this paragraph until I say so.]  
  
  
  
" WHAT?!!" Recca almost choked on the soft drink he was drinking as he stared up at the notice board.  
  
  
  
" Oi, Hanabishi! What you goggling at?" Domon asked as he sauntered towards Recca. Recca could only silently point a shaky finger at the notice board.  
  
" NANDATO!!!" Domon shouted as his eyes followed where Rekka's hand pointed.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
" I still can't believe you got into Harvard." Rekka said as he put his hands behind his head. The Hokage Team (excluding Tokiya) were in the Tokyo International Airport.  
  
  
  
" Neither can I." Yanagi said with a smile.  
  
  
  
" Well, if it wasn't for my dad forcing me to work that hard, I wouldn't have." Fuuko pouted. " I don't even want to go to that kind of school."  
  
  
  
" Well, you did, and we are going to miss you." Yanagi said a little sadly.  
  
  
  
" Ah, shimpaisuruna! At least I bothered to say goodbye." Fuuko said with a twinge of anger in her voice.  
  
  
  
For a moment they were all silent.  
  
  
  
" Flight JA104 flying to New York, now boarding." The announcement broke through their silence.  
  
  
  
" Ah, what's over's over, can't do anything about it. I've got to go," Fuuko said hugging each of the members of the Hokage Team and picked up her bag. " Don't try anything with Yanagi okay?" Fuuko winked at Recca and ran towards the boarding gate before Recca had a chance to hit her.  
  
  
  
" Shit that Fuuko." Recca said with a smile.  
  
  
  
" I hope she's alright." Yanagi said.  
  
  
  
" Daijoubu hime, you know Fuuko. Oi! Domon," Recca shouted as he smacked the half dazed gorilla. " How long do you want to remain like a half-witted idiot?"  
  
  
  
" My Fuuko darling...don't leeeave me..." Recca heard Domon murmur.  
  
  
  
Recca looked at Yanagi and they both sweatdropped. Turning to Koganei he said, " Help me carry this big buffoon to the car, he's hopeless."  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
[Fuuko's POV]  
  
  
  
I looked out of the window, this was going to be the first time I leave Japan. Unknowingly, I started to think of Mi-chan. I remembered the day when we found out that he had left Tokyo. We had all gathered in front of his house and found that it was on sale. Everyone was shocked. At first no one had believed that Mi-chan had left Tokyo. Yanagi had suggested that maybe he just decided to shift house. However, we found out from the Mikagami fan-club that he had quitted school.  
  
  
  
Yanagi again suggested that maybe he just moved and schooled in another district. We then tried Kagerou's ball, and found out that he was nowhere in Tokyo or Japan. Yanagi had asked Kagerou to use the ball to find out where Mi-chan would be. But Kagerou refused. She told us that since Mi-chan had left without saying goodbye, it was obvious that he wanted no one to know where he was.  
  
  
  
I sighed. It's been four years since that day and I'm still thinking about it. Maybe its because I couldn't forget Mi-chan, no matter how cold or how unsociable he was. Maybe there was one point of time when I had uselessly had a crush on him. Whatever it was, it was useless now wasn't it? I'd never be able to see him again. I closed my eyes and for a fleeting moment, I thought I saw a brief outline of Mikagami's familiar face and unknowingly drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
" Miss, miss, please get up. We've arrived." Fuuko heard a voice say as someone lightly shook her shoulder. Fuuko opened her eyes.  
  
  
  
" Miss?" Fuuko looked up to see the air stewardess' face stare down at her. Fuuko quickly sat up. " Sorry." Fuuko apologised and took her bag before running out of the plane.  
  
*******************  
  
  
  
[Fuuko's POV]  
  
  
  
That was embarrassing. I was now standing outside waiting for a taxi. I sighed and looked up at the sky. So this is New York, I thought. Somehow, it does feel different from Japan. I shook my head. I really have to get used to this. I never thought of being able to get transferred from one of the lousier Us in Japan to Harvard. Seems impossible right? But I did it, though I don't feel any excitement at all. Actually I would have much preferred to stay in that lousy University but still be with my friends.  
  
  
  
But no, I just had to take up the stupid challenge from my dad. Thinking back, I must have just fallen into his trap. I sighed again and stuck my hand out and hailed an incoming cab.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
[Tokiya's POV]  
  
  
  
I almost gave a sigh of relief. I had finally gotten rid of somewhat one digited IQ female dimwits. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and instead of going back to my aoartment to study as I usually would have, I suddenly had the urge to go downtown. I didn't want to take my car out, so I crazily decided to wait for a cab. But, after ten minutes, and no cab came in sight, I decided that maybe I should just walk back home and get my car. However, just then, a cab stopped just a few metres away from me. Feeling lucky for the first time today, I jogged towards it. Somebody came out from the cab as I reached it. I saw that it was a girl with dark purple hair that looked all too familiar. Shrugging the feeling of familiarity off, I turned to open the door to the front seat as she closed the door to the back seat. It was then when we caught sight of each other.  
  
  
  
" MI-CHAN?!" I heard her say as I stared at her, surprised. Yes, I was not mistaken. Standing in front of me was no other than Kirisawa Fuuko.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
[Fuuko's POV]  
  
  
  
Imagine stepping out of a taxi cab in a place that seems so unfamiliar and suddenly you see a face you have been thinking of and haven't seen for four years. The feeling was indescribable. I was overwhelmed with different feelings. Sadness, happiness, surprise, anger, the works. All I could say that sounded intelligent enough was to call his name.  
  
  
  
I saw that his face registered the same surprise as mine for a brief moment. As if recovering from the surprise, he asked me in that same cold voice I've not heard for four years, " What are you doing here?" And immediately deep in my heart, I could only think of one sentence: Yeah, this was Mikagami Tokiya all right.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I know this is a very short chapter, but I'll upload the next chapter very soon. What do you think? Too common? I hope its not boring. I didn't know how else to end this, so if you think this story sucks please beat around the bush. ^_^ 


	2. Face to Face, Silence

Of Lives and Destiny:  
  
  
  
What kind of people are better ? Those that get destroyed or those that destroy?  
  
  
  
Ha ha, talk about fast uploading. I've still got writer's block on Damn Sun. So since this is To/Fu and that was To/Fu, it doesn't really matter which one I upload first right? Or not...^-^0. Damn Sun's the one with all the action, but I don't think there's going to be action in this one. Sorry for blabbering, just couldn't help it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimers: Do I really have to do this? Oh nevermind....I don't own Flame of Recca, there happy? Just kidding.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
  
  
Our paths they did cross,  
  
We met we laughed, We never said goodbye, You disappeared without trace.  
  
  
  
[Tokiya's POV]  
  
  
  
The most easiest and obvious thing for me to do was to get into the cab instead of holding the door like a half witted idiot, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so. Sighing inwardly, I muttered an apology to the cab driver and shut the door. Looking at Fuuko who looked back at me with the same goofy smile that hadn't changed for four years, I asked most intelligent question I could think of then. " What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
Imagine my surprise no matter how much I don't show it when she said that she was schooling here. I wondered where she might be schooling. After all, there's no other school other than Harvard around...wait a minute. She can't be...schooling at HARVARD could she?  
  
  
  
*************  
  
  
  
[Fuuko's POV]  
  
  
  
Mi-chan has this look on his face that told me that there was no way he could believe that I was schooling here. " I can't believe you left Japan for New York. How have you been?" I asked him, after all, what else could I say? You stupid jerk, how could you be such an ass? I guess not.  
  
  
  
He looked at me for a while, before saying, " Is that any concern of yours?" I smiled wryly, well what else had I expected from him? So, I chose to ignore his answer and continued, " What are you doing around here anyway?" I asked him.  
  
  
  
He gave me this weird look again before he said rather stiffly, " I live here." I wanted to laugh. The way he said it was as if he's got something to lose when he speaks to you. But then...if he lives around here, then... " Hey, Mi-chan!" I asked him, " You know where Harvard is? I'm supposed to be schooling there, but that cab driver said he couldn't go any further than here."  
  
Again the weird look. I was getting rather uncomfortable. His ice blue eyes felt very penetrating, as if he could see through you, though you can never see anything beyond those chips of ice...  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
[Tokiya's POV]  
  
  
  
So she was really schooling at Harvard. I almost snorted. Talk about coincidence. Of all places she had to go she just had to come to Harvard. There was a weird familiar feeling down in my heart I never liked that only came when I saw her. I decided to end our little conversation as quickly as I could. I lifted a finger and pointed at the guard house not too far up the road. " That's the reason."  
  
  
  
She looks at me confusedly. " Uh, Mi-chan, what's that got to do with the cab driver? I mean, even if there was a guard house, he could still drive through right? As long as I give my student particulars?"  
  
  
  
I sighed inwardly for the second time today, " You are required to WALK in."  
  
  
  
"Oh, right!" She smacks the top of her forehead, suddenly she looks at me, " Mi-chan, can you help me?"  
  
  
  
" WHAT?!" I almost spat angrily at her. Unfortunately, the poor girl didn't know what it cost me to stand here wasting my time just talking to her and now she wants me to HELP her?  
  
" Come on Mi-chan, I've got totally no idea what kind of bogus rules this stupid school has, and you're a student there right?" Without waiting for me to answer, she continued, " So just help poor helpless old me, 'kay?"  
  
  
  
" Kirisawa," I said trying to control my anger, " For one, you are not helpless and two I am extremely assured that you can get in there by yourself, and three, I've got better things to do than help a monkey get into school."  
  
  
  
" Come on Toki-chan, if you do that, I promise I'll keep out of your way in the U, okay?"  
  
  
  
Sounds really tempting, but...  
  
  
  
" Come on Mi-chan?"  
  
  
  
I cringed darkly. Did I really miss Tokyo THAT much?  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
[Fuuko's POV]  
  
  
  
I stared at Tokiya's back as we walked up the slope. It seemed that after so many years, he hadn't changed one bit. His hair was the same silver, his eyes, the same ice blue. I used to love his hair colour and his eyes, and maybe somewhere deep inside, the love hasn't changed....but I can't say for sure. I mockingly laughed and told myself, aren't you getting pitiful over someone who doesn't even remember your existence? I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought that was slowly eating my heart out.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
[Here's the plain story telling.bwa haha]  
  
  
  
Tokiya walked to the registration desk. They had got past the security guard rather easily, thanks to Tokiya, and now, it just left finding Fuuko a dorm to stay in. He stopped and turned abruptly to Fuuko.  
  
  
  
" I'm sure you can register yourself, I'm going to leave now." He said coldly and immediately turned to leave.  
  
  
  
" Hey wait Mi-chan!" Fuuko shouted.  
  
  
  
" What do you want?" Tokiya said without even bothering to turn around.  
  
  
  
" I'm just going to ask this just once..." Fuuko started, staring hard at Tokiya's back. " Why, Mikagami Tokiya, why did you leave Tokyo?"  
  
  
  
There was silence, as Tokiya seemed to stand very still for a few seconds.  
  
  
  
Then, he closed his eyes abruptly and continued walking, heartlessly throwing back these words to Fuuko, " I don't owe whatever I do to monkeys."  
  
  
  
Fuuko's eyes never left Tokiya's back until it totally faded from her view. She shut her eyes and then looked skywards and sighed. Well, she thought, I did sort of expected that answer...  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
[Okay, Tokiya's POV]  
  
  
  
I stared up at the ceiling of my apartment. I noticed for the first time just how white and how blank the ceiling looked. I realized all of a sudden how much I hated that blankness. I closed my eyes. Why HAD I left Tokyo anyway? Pictures of Mifuyu, Meguri Kyoza and Kai flooded my head. I lifted up my hands and stared at them, then dropped them again.  
  
  
  
Kirisawa Fuuko had not been someone whom I had expected to see here. In fact, the thought never crossed my mind. But now, I was stuck with her, knowing that no matter how much I was going to avoid her, I would never be able to get round the fact that she was in my school. I would have to see her anyhow. I took out my wallet and stared at the picture of Mifuyu. I smiled a real smile as I lifted a finger and gently stroked it down Mifuyu's cheek. She was the only person I had loved in my lifetime, and if it wasn't for her death, I might have been able to love others, but now, I smirked and flipped my wallet close. I would never know would I?  
  
  
  
Sometimes, I do things even I don't understand...  
  
  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
[Fuuko's POV]  
  
  
  
I typed and re-typed my e-mail to the Hanabishis. I was debating if I should tell them anything about my encounter with Mi-chan. I stared and frowned at the line of words that I had typed. Suddenly, an unknown decision came into my mind. I immediately erased anything to do with Mi- chan in my e-mail. I decided against it. Partly because I had just remembered Kagerou's words. "He wouldn't have left without telling all of you if he had wanted you to know...  
  
  
  
It was all because of pure coincidence that I had met up with him, maybe it was because of my silent prayer everyday that I could see him...I would never know would I?  
  
  
  
I yawned lightly and switched off my computer after sending my e-mail. I guess I'll just have to take things one step at a time. I crawled into bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. And again, I saw Mi-chan's face before I fell asleep. Only this time, it was much much clearer.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Here's the rather late update of chapter two...I am really so sorry minna-san! I really thought it'd be faster.please continue reviewing, and here's my phrase for this fanfiction: I accept flames but while you're at it, please beat around the bush. ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
  
  
Isilwen Nyx Silverstar: Sorry to make you wait so long.^-^ Gomen, gomen!! This is the second chapter, hope you don't find it boring as well.  
  
  
  
Yanagi-chyan: If I disappoint you with Mi-chan's expression please tell me, I'll re-update to make it better. Thanks for saying its not boring though, hope this chapter isn't boring either.  
  
  
  
Pinky and the brain: Hey, here it is! ^-^  
  
  
  
13110807yaten kou04050719 (manjie_killua@yahoo.com) : Thanks for the extreme vote of confidence, I really hope its not boring to you, this second chapter.^-^  
  
  
  
Haze: Yes, I've decided to make Fuuko have a crush on Tokiya...^-^ Though I don't know if New York was a good place, but I couldn't think of anything else at that point of time. ^-^ Hope this isn't boring!  
  
  
  
Fire Arrow: Thank you for complimenting my work...Even if I don't think its very good, thanks a lot for boosting my confidence. Hope this chapter's better than the first!  
  
  
  
Ranka: Hey, thanks a million for your review!  
  
  
  
Applepower: Thanks for saying its not boring! Thanks for even reading my Author's notes! ^-^0  
  
  
  
Amakasu Toko: Hope you don't run too much in circles or you'll end up like this: @-@ Ha ha, thanks for liking my little ficcy.  
  
  
  
Hyper_shark: Thanks a lot! I thought it would have been boring.^-^  
  
  
  
Kourin: Nevermind if that's all you can say, I appreciate you dropping by and reviewing. ^-^  
  
Lime: So sorry I didn't upload it as fast as I promised, but I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes (AGAIN!!-_-): Sorry if I'm a big bore, but I really hope everyone of you finds this chapter as good or even better than the first one...I'm really scared that my fic is too boring...^-^ 


	3. Rooftop, Unspoken Agreement

Of Lives and Destiny:  
What happens when two people of different lives and different destinies meet?  
Author's notes: Most of these are written under the "to the reviewers" section so I don't really have much else to say except that "Please enjoy my fanfiction" ^-^  
Disclaimers: I own Flame of Recca. Really. I mean it. I REALLY mean it... okay, okay, I don't.  
Chapter Three:  
For a long time, I've been searching,  
For those same eyes and those same dreams, my friend.  
Yesterday would be the end of my tears and  
Tomorrow will be the start of my laughter.  
[Tokiya's POV]  
I sat up and used my right hand to rub my temple. I frowned as I recalled the dream I just had: Meguri was sneering as flashes of the battle I had with him before I had left for New York glided in my mind. It was only to be replaced with the flashes of Mifuyu's death, mixed with the battle with Kai in a blur. I wanted to wake up, but I found that I couldn't. Then, came the same thing which has been haunting my memories and my dreams for so long...Mifuyu's face...only it was unsmiling, and her eyes seemed to be full of sorrow. Sorrow that had almost no depths, and I find myself falling deeper and deeper into it....then, I wake up with my temples somehow always hurting.  
I reached over and flipped open my wallet and stared at Mifuyu's smiling picture. Mifuyu, why won't you smile at me like you used to?  
*************************  
[Fuuko's POV]  
I can't believe I overslept on the first day of school! My mind literally screamed at me as I ran with all I've got to my class. I banged into it and the first thing my eyes met with were those of the teacher's. The teacher's really unhappy and distasteful expression in her eyes, to be exact. I looked into them sheepishly and muttered an apology. The teacher grudgingly then turned to the class and did a quick introduction. I took the chance to look at my class.  
Most of them were English set aside from some Chinese, and they seemed to be whispering amongst themselves. They had very curious expressions on their faces. I guess it was because not so many of my type appeared in Universities such as Harvard, I mean, most of my kind just stick to Todai and be done with it. 'Eh-hem, miss Kirisawa."  
I startled and looked at the teacher. She had an even more distasteful expression on her face. " Your seat would be over there." She pointed to a far little corner near the window. Fine with me by all means. I strolled over and put my bag on the table. I sighed to myself for the hundredth time since I came to New York... Why did I ever take up that stupid challenge from my dad? I mean, it was so obvious now that he was tricking me into getting into Harvard.  
********************************  
[Tokiya's POV]  
" Mr Mikagami, Mr Mikagami!" I heard the professor's voice cut through my head like a bullet. I mildly startled and stared up calmly at the professor. "Twice the square of the number, take P to be greater than AR and you'll get your answer where the number would be equal to less than 10." I recited. Why in the world did I take up economic maths anyway? Who's stupid idea was it for me to want to pick banking as a profession? ( I am not sure about what you study for this or whether Harvard has this or not, but anyone who knows is welcome to tell me ^-^)  
Everyone stared at me with surprised espressions on their faces. I smirked inwardly. Did those idiots really think I was not listening? They might as well wait another ten years. I placed my chin on the crook of my hand and silently suffered through the rest of the lesson, which I saw no point to. I mean, I already knew everything the professor was teaching.  
*************************  
[Fuuko's POV]  
Gosh, classes here were so much more boring than Akihabara Daigoku. I mean, yeah teachers anywhere were boring, but this professor was worse. She practically droned the entire time I was there. I really felt like dozing, some of the others were already doing so, I noted with a slight smile. Seems like a different race didn't make a difference in the way we looked at our teachers. I sighed and put my hands behind my head and leant against the wall behind me and pretended to concentrate. I found my mind flying off anyhow. I wistfully looked out at the window as I recalled the time we had found that Tokiya had gone to Umeda somewhere in Osaka because he wanted to duel his master. Everyone freaked and rushed to Umeda immediately. We were too late. Tokiya had already started duelling and we witnessed when the old man smiled and told him that he was Tokiya's grandfather and cleared every misunderstanding Tokiya ever had before dying with a smile on his face. Right not long after, Tokiya had disappeared......I closed my eyes abruptly, not wishing to find out what more the blueness of the sky outside could bring me.  
**************  
[Story telling, This part is so much easier to write.^-^]  
Tokiya sat down. He loved this place. The roof was the best place anyone could go when they knew how to get themselves up and down. Obviously, he had no problem. He just liked to be away from all the annoying people that he met up with everyday. This place was like his refuge. Where he could just hide and did and thought things he never knew he could. He laid down, hands folded behind his head, eyes fixed on the cloud movement. It was then something shadowed his face. Correction, it wasn't something. It was someone. A purple-haired grinning someone.  
" KIRISAWA?!" Tokiya sat up quickly, nearly banging into her. He frowned. Why do I always seem to run into this annoying monkey?  
" Hey Mi-chan," She said, waving at him and grinning.  
" What are you doing up here?" Tokiya demanded.  
" Hey, no offense, I didn't know you were here. Besides, its break time and I just thought to come here to escape from the wonders of life." Fuuko added sarcastically.  
" ..."  
" What, I don't seem like the type to you?" Fuuko smirked.  
"..." Well she didn't. Tokiya shrugged indifferently.  
" I happen to not like crowds that much either. I just happen to like being with my friends." Fuuko sighed as she settled herself near to Tokiya.  
Tokiya just remained silent.  
" Ne, was it hard?" Fuuko asked.  
Tokiya continued with the silence.  
" Was it hard going against someone you had trusted almost eight years of your life?" Fuuko asked staring at the sky.  
" What do you know?" Tokiya returned coldly.  
" I don't." Fuuko said with straightforwardness.  
Tokiya looked at her.  
" But I know that it was probably the hardest thing you ever had to do in your life."  
"Hn." Tokiya said and suddenly stood up.  
" Where're you going?" Fuuko asked.  
" Somewhere where I can be alone and away from crazy monkeys." Tokiya turned towards the door.  
" You know," Fuuko said, back facing Tokiya, " I doubt your sister would have been happy."  
Tokiya stopped abruptly, his eyes wide. Turning around slowly, he asked, " What did you just say?"  
" I said I don't think your sister would have been happy." Fuuko said without turning around.  
" Why do you say that?" Tokiya asked, his voice sounding quite compressed.  
" Because which sister would want her brother to live an unhappy life because she died?" Fuuko said. Whether it was the sky playing along with what Fuuko said, a gentle breeze started to blow. Fuuko's hair seemed to dance with the wind.  
"..."  
" Especially when he lives all his life just looking for revenge for her..." Fuuko continued, not knowing how much her words now penetrated into Tokiya's heart.  
Tokiya walked out. He couldn't hear anymore. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Thank goodness I only have one more class to go for. Tokiya thought.  
*****************  
Author's Notes: Okay, this is a stupid cliffhanger, but I really took a long time to join foreign sentences together. I was sort of banned from my computer, so I had to do this in school during break times, and I usually didn't remember where I stopped the day before, so I had to spend an extra effort to get everything straight. ^-^ Once again, I apologize really deeply and thank everyone gratefully for the reviews and for waiting.  
To my reviewers:  
Fuuko-san: Hey, I'm sorry if Fuuko-san seems a tad too OOC in this ficcy, but thanks a lot anyway for being the first reviewer on my list. ^-^  
Hyper_shark: Hey you really live up to your name! Anyway, please don't die on me, and thanks a lot for finding the time to review.  
LilBlue: Hi. Hope you're around this time to see my response to your review. Well, I do know that Harvard was not in New York. but it was only after I had written the first two chapters. ^-^0. So, yeah, sorry if I've offended you in anyway. But I really thought this story would be good, its just that it was kind of a risk for me to take since I had totally no knowledge on Harvard when I started, which was not a good idea. I'm not really sure if I can change that now, but I hope that being a fanfiction, other people would not get the wrong idea to it and I've written in a review myself to tell them so. Though I don't think many people saw it, so I've decided to write to the reviewers in this column. A million apologies really.  
Amakasu toko: Hey, don't go all crazy on me, thanks a ,million that you love my little ficcy.  
Karura: Thanks for dropping in to review, and I apologize for the misconceptions I've caused. ^-^ So sorry, I know now that Harvard is not in New York.  
Dark Pheonix: I'm real sorry, but I have to disappoint you again, this one's not very much longer. ^-^  
Melyan: Thanks for the compliment. And yes, Harvard is in New York, I'm real sorry for the disillusionised nonsense I've made up.  
TouTetsu: Thanks a lot for dropping by, and I'll make Fuuko's life in this story much better. ^-^  
Yuuhi_aogiri: I know, why does everyone know things that I don't? Oh well, thanks for your review.  
Bishounen_lovah: Something might just happen you know...*gives bish_lov a mysterious wink* Thanks for your compliment. Appreciated it. ^-^  
Darke Angel: Thanks, I tried my best to make Tokiya less OOC, even though, I think this chapter has quite a bit of it. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^  
131108yaten kou140519 (manjie_killua@yahoo.com): Hey, I still didn't manage to update it faster, in fact I think this time it took so much longer...hope you still like it, and thanks a bunch for remembering. ^-^  
sadako-chan: Yeah, I know that now, thanks for reviewing!  
Isilwen Nyx Silverstar: Thanks for dropping by again! ^-^  
Author's Notes: Once again ^-^0 Anyway, thanks to everyone who've been keeping up with this fanfiction. I really think I'm losing touch, but then again, here's the rather late, if not, chapter three. I'll try getting chapter four up quicker, but after the last time, guess I'd better not make too many promises. A big apology to anyone who has been waiting for this. ^ ^;; 


End file.
